


The Boyfriend

by reddiegays



Series: Baby Hanscom to the Rescue [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Babysitting, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Established Relationship, First Dates, Flirting, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Secret Relationship, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, richie tells rose hanscom that he has a boyfriend and she is not happy, so she arranges a first date for richie and eddie who unbeknownst to her is the boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiegays/pseuds/reddiegays
Summary: Richie wants to introduce his new boyfriend to his niece, Rose Hanscom. However, she is convinced he belongs with her Uncle Eddie and arranges a date, unaware they are already dating.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Eddie Kaspbrak
Series: Baby Hanscom to the Rescue [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689736
Comments: 20
Kudos: 232





	The Boyfriend

Rose Hanscom was a force to be reckoned with. Woe betide anyone who crossed her. Her uncle Richie was currently number one on her list, having taken the news that he had a new boyfriend not well at all. He’d offered to let her meet him to get to know each other, insisting she’d love him, but the six-year-old was stubborn, refusing outright. Her uncle Richie and her uncle Eddie were made for each other. The way they looked at each other, teased each other, sat as close as they possibly could to each other on the sofa and the nicknames! Rose was amazed that Richie even wanted someone else. She certainly wasn’t going to rest until they were together.

Everything was set. She’d made her uncle Richie get changed for a date, setting the table with her very own special set of plastic play cutlery. She set the timer on her play oven and smiled; she stole her uncle’s phone and sent a text to her uncle Eddie, pretending to be Richie.

_I’ve got some spaghetti. richie_

Rose smiled proudly, waiting for the text back from her uncle. Thankfully, it came before Richie returned from getting ready.

_what the fuck? is that some kind of euphemism you weirdo? you’re lucky I’m horny. eddie_

Rose didn’t know what any of that meant, assuming it was uncle Eddie language for ‘I love spaghetti!’ When Richie returned, Rose inspected him thoroughly, making sure he met her high standards.

“Good,” she said, pulling him by his arm towards the kitchen and sitting him at the table, “uncle Eddie is coming over and you two are gonna have a nice date.”

Richie, whilst offended at the implication he couldn’t get a boyfriend without the assistance of his six-year-old sort-of niece, was quite impressed, even if it wasn’t at all necessary.

“Sweet. What’s the chef prepared?”

“Cookies!” Rose announced happily, crouching down to peer into her oven at the imaginary dinner, “it’s nearly ready…” the doorbell ringing distracted her and she leapt to her feet, skipping over to answer it, “get the drinks, uncle Richie! I’ll let him in!”

Richie saluted her playfully, retrieving a bottle of grape juice from the fridge as Rose let Eddie in. She immediately jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck as he lifted her up.

“Uncle Eddie!”

“Hey, Rose,” Eddie smiled, pressing a kiss to the side of her head, “what’s going on?”

Rose wriggled out of his arms and dragged him over to the kitchen table, “it’s a date! With uncle Richie.”

“Really?” Eddie gave Richie a questioning look, only getting a shrug back in reply. They’d agreed that morning as Eddie was sneaking out of the flat they were going to tell Rose the truth. Apparently, that hadn’t happened. Still, this was nice and she’d clearly gone to a lot of effort, “well, it looks very nice.”

After a few minutes of silence during which her uncles both stared at each other, Rose elbowed Richie, “take his coat, uncle Richie.”

“Oh, yeah!”

He shuffled around the table, taking his coat and slipping it past his shoulders; Rose watched Richie whisper something to Eddie that made him giggle and she secretly grinned. Her plan was working perfectly! They took their seats at the table and Rose watched them, looking between them excitedly. It was getting a bit awkward and Richie cleared his throat.

“Uh, waiter? How about some privacy? Why don’t you check on dinner?”

“Oh, yeah!”

She hurried back into the living room, Richie taking the opportunity whilst her back is turned to reach across and take Eddie’s hand, softly kissing it as if he was in some Jane Austen novel. He seemed to like it if the look he was giving him was anything to go by, a look Richie returned just as enthusiastically.

“Hey, baby.”

“You didn’t tell her then?”

"Yeah. Totally,” Richie smiled innocently, avoiding looking directly at his boyfriend. Was it his fault if she didn’t know who he had been talking about? “I told her I have a boyfriend.”

Eddie glanced at the child, happily taking out the tray to let it cool. “Bless her.”

“Bless her?” Richie said, almost a little too loudly. He stifled a yelp when Eddie kicked him in the shin. He pouted, “I’m cheating on you with you! The good Richie name is being tarnished, here.”

“Alright, alright,” Eddie smiled, quickly leaning over to kiss Richie properly. Sometimes, he was truly overwhelmed by how much he really loved him, “we’ll tell her tonight.”

Rose came over a moment later with their pretend cookies, warning them they were still hot; she laughed hysterically as Richie buried his face in the plate, slurping up every single crumb. Even uncle Eddie found it weirdly charming despite him calling Richie an idiot. Rose clambered into Richie’s lap and dabbed at his face with a wet napkin, shaking her head at her messy uncle. When they’d finished, Rose left to ‘do the washing up’, leaving her uncles in private yet again.

“So, what do you reckon?” Richie began, swigging his grape juice, “better than our real first date?”

Eddie recalled their first proper date and grimaced, “well, Myra was there so…yes.”

"That one didn’t count,” Richie waved a hand dismissively.

He still couldn’t believe Myra had followed them all the way to the restaurant and insisted on sharing their table. The woman had no shame. Unfortunately for her, Richie had even less and openly flirted with her ex-husband right in front of her. She soon got the message. Eddie was thinking, again, trying to remember their second attempt at a first date.

“Was that when we tried to go away for the weekend and the car broke down?”

“No,” Richie smiled, remembering the argument he and Eddie had about the directions they were taking. Not the best night’s sleep he’d ever had but he wouldn’t have done it with anyone else. “We went to see Gremlins 2 at the Aladdin. 1990.”

“Oh, yeah,” Eddie recalled the date fondly. They were around fourteen or fifteen at the time, Richie had actually wanted to see Total Recall only to be utterly crushed when the vendor told them they weren’t old enough. Still, he didn’t complain when Eddie used him as a human shield during the scary parts, “yeah. That was a good first date.”

Rose returned to them and held her hands behind her back, smiling innocently. Richie knew that look all too well. It was the same conspiratorial look he had seen on her mother countless times.

“Well? How did it go?”

“Actually, Rose, there’s something I want to ask you,” Richie stood from the table, lifting her up with ease and placing her on the table; he crouched in front of her, resting on one knee, “will you be my bridesmaid?”

Rose beamed, clapping her hands excitedly, “yeah!”

"Great,” Richie was rummaging in his jacket pocket, removing a black velvet box and turning to the man staring at him wide-eyed, “now, I just need a fiance.”


End file.
